You Don't Know Jak
You Don't Know Jak, by E.E. Nalley, is the second story about Alex Preswick-Walcutt. It is published in several parts, the first 2019-06-03, and covers events on 2007-10-08. The preceding story is Out Foxing; there is no following story at the time this page was prepared. Summary Part 1 Part 1 was published on 2019-06-03 and covers events on 2007-10-08. 2007-10-08 - -> New York Alex Preswick-Walcutt wakes up as a girl. Panic. Then Jak explains that he can be any shape he wants too be. She shifts back to what Jak calls his "default form"; the one he woke up to in the hospital. Alex has breakfast and prepares to head for Whateley. Alex has a private compartment on the train. He talks to Jak about why he woke up as a girl that morning. (He suppresses his dreams). Then he checks the internet until he finds the Contract of Solomon, and has another talk with Jak. - -> Berlin, NH Alex is met in Berlin by Wyatt Cody. Wyatt asks if he knows Tansy; Alex says she's a distant cousin. - -> Whateley Wyatt brings Alex to Schuster Hall, where Elaine Claire gives him the admission packet and tells him he's assigned to Twain and that Mr. Lord is his advisor. They head for Twain, where he learns he's going to be rooming with Adam Lambert. Then they head for the cafeteria, where Wyatt invites him to the Alpha's table. He meets his cousin Tansy and Kodiak's fiancee, Lanie. After lunch, Alex meets Mr. Lord, his student advisor. On the way back, he's bullied by Dump Truck and his posse. He puts Dump Truck and others in the hospital, but gets picked up by Security. Alex is hauled up before Headmistress Carson. He finally gets a clue and asks what he should have done. Afterwards, back in his dorm room, he has a conversation with Jak, who reveals that he's the spirit behind the Renyard the Fox stories and others. He's also called Whisky Jak, and he wants to teach the bullies a lesson, but first see if Tansy can show Alex how to be a hot chick. Part 2 To come Characters In order of appearance. Part 1 *Preswick-Walcutt family **Alex Preswick-Walcutt - our protagonist (no code name known) **Evelyn Preswick-Walcutt - his mother, Theodore Walcutt's sister-in-law (mention) *Jak (Spirit) - Jak Fox spirit, also known as Renyard the Fox and Whiskey Jak. *Charles Edwin - Butler at Alex's home. *Elaine Claire - Student Services at Whateley *Kodiak - |Wyatt Cody - senior (5th year) *Solange - Tansy Walcutt - senior *Loophole - Elaine "Lanie" Nalley - Senior, Wyatt's fiancée *Richard Lord - faculty, Alex's student advisor *Conrad Filbert - Twain cottage house parent *Greasy - Adam Lambert - student, Alex's future roommate. *Maria - person checking at Crystal Hall *Dump Truck - campus bully *Thud - another one *Third bully *Wallflower - - Security Auxiliary *Elizabeth Carson - Headmistress *Franklin Delarose - head of security *Foreigner - May be God. May not be God. Don't Ask - (mention) Part 2 Category:Stories Category:E. E. Nalley Category:Gen1